Zbyshek
Zbyshek was a citizen of Silver Skalitz and later becomes a goon of Runt. Stats Biography Zbyshek was not particularly well liked by Henry, Fritz, Matthew or Matthias, but he was friends with Hans, even jumping in to attack Henry and his friends when they are caught throwing manure at the house of Han's father during ''Unexpected Visit''.'' It is implied that he is a bit of an outcast, explaining why he hangs around with Hans, who is treated with apprehension by the village for his German ancestry and his father's outspoken views. During the attack on Skalitz by King Sigismund of Luxembourg, Zbyshek was able to escape, pushing Theresa towards the Cumans to create a distraction. She is captured and almost raped, but is able to get away, possibly thanks to Henry's intervention. Zbyshek appears to not know or care about her fate, later dismissing it as "her misfortune." After the attack, Zbyshek remained at Skalitz, and Henry found him trying to loot the corpse of the butcher, but being held at bay by the Butcher's pet dog, who is defending his master's body. Henry admonishes him for looting the dead, and Zbyshek flees. Henry proceeds to dig a grave for his parents, but Zbyshek returned with Runt and his group of cutthroats. Apparently, he has decided to take his chances with the bandits. Runt demands Henry give him his sword, and when the young man refuses, he takes him out with one swift blow. Zbyshek watches, visibly uncomfortable, holding Runt's massive club while the bandit commander gloats over his victory, admiring the sword he has taken from Henry. However, as Runt was about to finish Henry off, Theresa and Sir Robard of Talmberg arrived, scaring away the bandits. Zbyshek, with nowhere else to go, fled with Runt. Henry would not see Zbyshek again for a long time, until [[The Die is Cast|''The Die is Cast]],'' when he has been captured and tied up by 'The Chief'. Zbyshek sneaks into the tent and unties Henry, promising to get him out of the camp. When questioned, Zbyshek tells him that he's helping for the good of his purse, as much as for the good of his soul. However when pressed, he will admit that he's the youngest and smallest of the bandits, and is constantly at the bottom of the pecking order. So he wants to escape, but for that he needs coin, and for Henry to defend him from the justice of the lords. He helps Henry escape from the locked room, and then later rendezvous with him in the forest, before helping him get back to Rattay to alert Lords Radzig and Hanush of the bandit's location. Once there, Henry can choose to tell the Lords that Zbyshek saved his life, or tell them that he is a traitor. Zbyshek will either depart, or be thrown into the dungeon. Inventory * Bread * Brown hose * Carrot * Door key * Green hood * Groschen (8.6 ) * Linen shirt * Old boots * Trunk key Quests * [[Unexpected Visit|''Unexpected Visit]] * ''The Die is Cast'' Notes * When questioning Zbyshek in Skalitz, Henry has the option of asking him about Theresa, and the subtitles (but not the speech) refer to her as "your Theresa." It may have been intended for the two of them to be romantically involved. Though this most likely a typo, as there is no further evidence of the relationship nor anything else within the game to suggest it. pl:Zbyszek Category:Stubs Category:Fictional characters Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Bohemians